


I'm Sorry Boris || I don't think I want to leave you

by sun_f1ower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Angst, Break Up, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_f1ower/pseuds/sun_f1ower
Summary: George comes home to an empty flat. Wilbur sings a song live on Twitch.-i hope my friends don't see this aha
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	I'm Sorry Boris || I don't think I want to leave you

**Author's Note:**

> part ??? of me being sad. i haven't watched many gogy streams (something i'm working on) so sorry if characterizations are a bit off 
> 
> ...
> 
> what do i mean, characterizations are all over the place

"Wilbur, I'm home," George smiled as he set down his bag. He was excited to see his boyfriend after a week away visiting his friends in America. He and Wilbur have been dating for about a year now, moving in with each other after about five months. The relationship was rocky at first, constantly bickering back and forth as they tried to talk and make room for each other in their lives, but as of now, it was amazing. It was like a dance. They revolved around each other, holding on to make sure they didn't slip or fall, though there were a few missteps here and there. They spun and twirled, catching each other while laughing and crying.

"Wilbur?" George called out again, only to be met with silence. Normally, this wouldn't bother him. The last time they talked over the phone, Wilbur sounded nearly dead. It wasn't unusual for him to take a nap around this time or to be so focused on this music that he barely takes care of himself. But the silence in the flat was... wrong. It felt empty. Where was the guitar that Wilbur always left propped on the couch? Where were the beanies and coats that hung on the coat hanger? George slipped off his shoes, filling with dread when he noticed that his were the only ones there. 

"Wilbur?" George stumbled into the kitchen, whipping out his phone and dialing his boyfriend. It went straight to voicemail. There were moving boxes on the floor, some still filled with small knick-knacks and trinkets. George felt himself begin to panic, tears threatening to slip from his eyes, "No." He ran to the bathroom, which was also empty. Wilbur's small army of shampoos and skin care products where gone,. He felt a buzz in his hand. It was a notification from Twitch. Wilbur was live. The stream title was simple and short, striking fear into George's heart, "a goodbye song." He clicked on it, stumbling into their spare room which they used for storage on for streaming. Wilbur wasn't in there either. A PC was missing, along with Wilbur's chair. Chat flew at hundreds of meters per second, people wondering what the goodbye was. George felt tears run down his cheek as he ran into their bedroom. It was empty, different from the mess of clothes and instruments it normally was. He let out a sob as the stream started. It was Wilbur, sitting in a house that wasn't theirs with a guitar. He had bags under his eyes barely covered with concealer. "Hey chat," He whispered, obviously tired. He rubbed his eyes which were red and puffy from crying. "I'm just here to sing a song to someone, someone special." George sank to the floor as Wilbur plucked through a few chords.

_"I figured out what can move me. It's trains and hug, planes and sushi._

George ran to the PC room and opened the stream on the computer, watching in silence as Wilbur sang a familiar song.

_"And I'm sorry, but, Boris, I'm leaving."_

Wilbur's voice cracked a little, swallowing thickly as he continued to strum. George's phone buzzed, it was a call from Niki.

_"I'm not good for anyone here."_

"N-niki?" George could barely say her name, his breath was gone from crying, "Niki, are you watching the sream?" "Yes, I wanted to make sure you're alright," She whispered. From what George could tell, she was crying too. "Did you know?" She asked. "I- I... no. I just got home and it was empty. Did he tell anyone?"

_"We reached the end of a decade."_

Niki was silent on the other end as George became irritated, "Niki, I'm asking you if he told anyone."

_"Greenwich morphs into an arcade. Southwark turns into a highway."_

"I- He did, George. He told me that he was moving away. H-he didn't tell me you didn't know," Niki whispered. "I'm sorry, George."

_"Up to Hamlet's a tax break. New Inlington, a headache."_

George kept on crying, watching Wilbur strum. He got a discord message from a few other friends, asking him if he saw the stream, if he was alright.

_"And Richmond's still shit."_

"George, I'm gonna hang up now," Niki gently said, barely noticed by George who just hummed in response. "If you ever need to talk, you can always call me, okay?" George hummed, wiping away tears. Immediately after Niki hung up, he got a call from Dream and Sapnap on Discord.

 _"I can't believe that I'm leaving._ _I can't believe that I'm leaving._ _I don't think I want to leave you._ _I don't think I want to leave you here alone."_

"George?" Sapnap and Dream turned on their cameras, they looked concerned for their friend. "George, are you alright?" Dream asked. George let a 

_"But they'll knock down the pubs before helping you. They'll burn down your towers before helping you."_

"I can't believe that asshole, we're flying over and beating the shit out of him, right Dream?" Sapnap growled, cracking his knuckles. Dream nodded, "George, you don't need to, but turn on your camera to see how you are. Please." George took a deep breath and wiped away his tears, unmuting and turning on his camera, "I'm fine, guys." 

_"They'll charge for your healthcare before helping you. They'll let you jump under trains before helping you."_

Wilbur's voice shook ever so slightly as he strummed through the chords. George got back up and checked chat, which was a mess of o7s and people asking where Wilbur was.

_"And even though I'm finished, I'm not quite done with it. No matter how far I run south I'm always there."_

George could barely hear his friends say his name as he let out a broken sob. God, he must look so pathetic right now. 

_"My lovers, my colleagues, my best friends and enemies."_

Wilbur shut his eyes as tears made their way down his cheek taking a short, shakey breath. Was... was that it? Was this Wilbur's explanation? A sad song about how shitty London was? George watched in shocked, hurt, silence as Wilbur sighed, looking into the camera,

_"I don't think I want to leave you."_


End file.
